ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Howler 6: The Great War
Howler 6: The Great War is an American supernatural-comedy video game, being the sixth installment for the Howler video game series. It is developed by and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, being released for PC, Mac, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch and Sega Orion on July 9th, 2019 with a PlayStation Flex port being released on TBD 2020. Synopsis Things start getting crazy in the Shadow Falls forest when a ghoul general wants to cause a war. Howler and the others, who are all against the idea for a war, head out to stop him. Characters Main *'Jeffrey Morrison/Howler' (voiced by Charlie Schlatter in his human form and Kevin Michael Richardson in his werewolf form) - a shy and well-meaning young adult who can turn into a werewolf at full moon, being out to revert his state while he fights threats whenever he has to. Supporting *'Bella Stoker' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - a generally kind vampire who is Howler's love interest, often aiding him. *'Boris Morrison' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - Jeffrey's strange father who has a high interest in the supernatural. *'Lisa Morrison' (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) - Jeffery's mother who is really caring and protective of Jeffrey/Howler. *'The Ghost Twins', consisting of: **'George' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - a ghost boy who is usually happy and likes to goof off. **'Georgia' (voiced by Kat Cressida) - a ghost girl who, unlike George, is more serious and more mature. However, even so, she still cares about her brother. *'Frank N. Stein' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - a frankenstein monster who is unintelligent. Despite that, however, he gets random bursts of intelligence. It is later explained by Bella Stoker that he has "multi-intelligence disorder", making him smart at times and stupid at other times. *'Greg' (voiced by Doug Lawrence) - a gargoyle who is immature and is usually a narcissist. *'Lex the Lynx' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - a dimwitted lynx who acts like a cat and loves to play. He was rescued by George when a grizzly bear tried to eat him once. *'Phillip' (voiced by Bumper Robinson) - a fun-loving young adult who is one of Howler's friends he hangs out with whenever it's daytime and he's not hanging out with his supernatural friends. *'Lacey' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - a studious young adult who is also one of Howler's friends he hangs out with. Just like with Phillip, it's usually whenever it's daytime and Howler's not hanging out with his supernatural friends. *'Wylda' (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) - a witch who likes making potions and casting spells, either helping or harming someone. However, whenever her potions/spells harm someone, it's usually unintentional. *'The Zombie Duo', consisting of: **'Zachariah' (voiced by Keith Ferguson) - a zombie who is stupid. **'Zoey' (voiced by Nika Futterman) - a zombie who is also stupid, though is shown to be slightly smarter than Zachariah. Antagonists *'The General' (voiced by Chris Williams) - a corrupt ghoul general who wants to start a war. *'Skull Banshee' (voiced by Vanessa Williams) - a skeleton/banshee hybird. *'Razor' (voiced by Christopher Judge) - a monstrous wolf/vampire hybrid. *'Sasha the Succubus' (voiced by Alanna Ubach) - a succubus who was an antagonist, but redeemed when she gets betrayed by the General. *or female *or female Enemies *'Ghoul Soldiers' - ghouls who serve as soldiers for the general. * Trivia * Category:Video games Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Supernatural Category:Comedy Category:2019 Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:Howler Category:E10+